


A Rat and Proud of it!

by avescallaghan



Series: Assassins in Training [2]
Category: Deadly Class (Comics), Deadly Class (TV), deadly class
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Gen, Hazing, idk how to tag this, mellow yellow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avescallaghan/pseuds/avescallaghan
Summary: Legacy Hazing Week had been hell for Dani and the Rats and when one of them gets humiliated in front of the entire school, the Rats bite back!





	A Rat and Proud of it!

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on tumblr, same username.

There was not a sound as she streaked past, jumping from roof to roof, ledge to ledge with the bow tight in her grip. Coming up on another target, Dani's steps never faltered as her fingers notched another arrow.

**THWIP!**

The chill of the night air did nothing to her. She exhaled deeply, her arrows hitting targets all over the city. It was times like these that she finally felt like she could breathe and if anyone were to look up and see her, they would only see a black blur.

Legacy Hazing that week had been brutal. One by one, Dani and her fellow Rats were pranked. Billy  got a mouse trap in his locker and Lex came back to his dirty laundry strewn all over the hallways of the boys dormitory. Her mind flashed back to the Rat meat in their food and her stomach automatically grumbled in protest. Her arrow missed its mark. She clenched her jaw tighter.

Maybe Marcus did have a point. Bullies, oh how much she despises them.

The thought of Marcus then brought some calm to her raging mind. He seemed a lot better than he did after that night of the party. Dani saw him leaving with Master Lin and came back with less of a hunch on his shoulders. As if the weight of the world he carried on them had lessened. And also, he'd gotten a permanent room assignment and although it was with Shabnam, it was infinitely better than a broom closet.

Slowly, King's Dominion appeared in her view and she picked up her step. And when she saw the silhouette of two figures on the Graveyard, a playful smile finally graced her face. They were probably talking smack, well, Billy was probably talking smack. Marcus was most likely spouting his righteous bullshit about the sodomization of the country or something.

"Hey, hey, what's that?" She heard Marcus warn Billy just before she stuck the landing on one of the higher roofs. She notched an arrow and winked at him as she let it fly making the two of them duck as it sailed past and hit the last target hooked to a handle of a rusted door.

"Danielle!" Her best friend exclaimed. "I told you! That's not funny! You know how I hate it when you go ninja at me!"

Dani couldn't help but grin as she put down the bow and threw back the hood. "Sorry, boys. I couldn't help it. You were low hanging fruit."

Marcus rolled his eyes, much more experienced at covering his emotions than Billy, and looked up at her. "So what? You run around shooting at people when you have time, or are we just...special?"

"I don't know," She shrugged, smirking now. "Haven't decided yet."

It's been like that in the past week, the dynamic between the both of them evolving into something she couldn't yet describe. They were closer, that was obvious, but not the way she was close to Billy. It was weird. It was intriguing. Just as Marcus is. But at the same time, Dani knew part of what makes him intriguing was that he was smooth and witty, charming and very nearly fearless in what he believes in. And just like her, there were a few other girls who saw that. And Marcus, oblivious to this, simply went with the flow.

She was there there when he defended Maria without hesitation, clueless to who Chico was. And she noticed how sometimes his eyes linger on Saya during class, how she leaned over his chair during study hall and slinked away when he turned to her, closing the flap of his sketch book.

When the door underneath her opened and Lex burst out, Dani were the first to break the eye contact.

"Don't let me interrupt your mewling with this box of fun." He walked over to the boys, carrying a wooden box over his shoulder. Putting it down with a cackle, he opened the box as Dani hopped down from your perch.

"A few pyrotechnical diversions." The box was filled with fireworks and Lex picked one out, sticking it to the ledge. The, he flicked on his lighter. "From hell's heart, I stab at thee."

The fuse burned and then... nothing.

Dani couldn't help it. "How surprising. It wasn't up to snuff. Familiar feeling, huh, Lex?" This earned her a glare and a few chuckles from Billy and Marcus.

And then, the firework finally burst, much to the everyone's glee.

"Ha-ha! Suck on my fiery phallus!" Lex yelled and Dani rolled her eyes. "Yes!"

And with that, the four of them reached in and grabbed one of the rods each. Lighting up the sky, a silent fuck you to the Legacies at the dance beneath them.

It was the best moment of her life, then, among her people, each of them shooting their mouth at nonsense, smoking, relaxing and occasionally, seeing the sky lit up.

A little bit later, Dani decided to sit back, letting the boys have their fun while they discuss the nonsense of the English language.

"Nothing about the English language makes any sense." Marcus takes a drag and handed the cig back to her.

"Nothing." Lex agreed. "You've got "womb," "tomb," and then "bomb."

She snickered at them.

"It's literally a thing that goes boom." Billy said as he jumped down beside Marcus and reached for his milk. Dani frowned when she noticed. _'Where the hell did he get that milk?'_ She wondered.

"No, dude, no." Marcus pulled back his arm, his voice all soft as he refused Billy his conquest. "Friends don't let friends share dairy."

But still, Billy reached out and snatched it out of his hand, immediately drinking it after that. In front of her, Marcus sighed softly, exasperated. "Dude."

Dani smiled at them, only for it to drop when Petra suddenly arrived. She was wearing this gaudy yellow dress, her normal black make up and gown gone. There was a wig and a veil haphazardly pinned to her hair, as if she was struggling when it was put on. And there were tear track on her face and she was sniffling. Within moments Dani was standing with the boys.

"It's my own fault for being a charlatan, right?" She answered their collective questioning gazes with her usual snark, eyes on Billy and Dani could see his hackles rise.

"Oh, so I'm the asshole somehow?"

Dani nearly winced. There were still tension between them, a result of Billy confessing his love for Petra only for her to run towards Viktor right after. She would have been angry at Petra for it, but she had more pressing matters then.

Beside her, Marcus nudged her best friend subtly, telling him to ease up. But despite Billy softening at the sight of the girl he loved clearly hurt, Petra wouldn't have his sympathy. But the Rats were a pack. You hurt one, you hurt all of them.

"You're one of us, love," Lex offered.

"Always will be," Billy added and Dani agreed.

"You have a right to be angry," She said. "Don't just roll over and play dead."

Petra sighed, taking a drag and exhaling into the night. "Nothing to be done about it."

"Not by yourself." Marcus chimed in beside Dani and all of them turned to him.

In the past week, he very clearly chose not to participate in any retaliation towards the Legacies. He was there when they made the ink bomb, giving advise on how to properly set it in the packaging, but he refused to have any direct hand in the act.

"I thought you were sitting on the sidelines."

"Yeah, I was picking my battles." He agreed. "But there's no point in having friends if you're not gonna stick up for them."

Dani smiled as they looked over the city, ready to rain havoc.

"Let's burn them down."

And it. Was Glorious.

With Petra's skills with poisons, the five of them sneaked into the Poison Lab. Then, after borrowing a couple of robes from the monastery and some blow guns from Ms De Luca's class, they were ready.

As Marcus, Lex, Billy and Petra walked into the dance, Dani stayed on the rafters and when she saw her friends at the ready, she notched a makeshift smoke bomb to her arrow and let it loose.

The screams of terror and shock were like music to her ears. She kept thinking of the rat meat they were tricked to ingest, of the bucket of goat's blood hanging over her door that one morning, of the horror Petra must have felt, all alone with Brandy and her minions. And one by one, the Legacies fall under their attack.

Until Chico spotted Marcus.

Thankfully, true to their promise, Willie was there to help. There was almost a three-way fight, but before anything could happen, Master Lin arrived on scene.

All of them got detention for that night but it was worth it. Dani was wrong. _This_ was the best moment of her life.


End file.
